1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for detecting failure modes related to a dispensing system in an appliance.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical cleaning appliance, such as a clothes washing machine or clothes dryer, includes a cabinet that in the case of a dryer, houses a rotatable drum, or in the case of a washer, houses a rotatable wash basket within a tub that defines a fabric treatment chamber. A motor is usually coupled to the drum/basket to control rotation of the drum/basket. The drum/basket has an access opening that may be selectively closed by a door. The motor can rotate the drum/basket at various speeds in order to manipulate fabric articles within the fabric treatment chamber.
Some clothes dryers include a dispensing system for dispensing chemistry or water inside the clothes dryer. For example, a clothes dryer may include a dispenser to spray water, fabric softeners or other fluids into the drum during a drying cycle to prevent wrinkles from forming or reduce existing wrinkles. As a result of this trend, the ability to accurately and efficiently dispense chemistry inside a clothes dryer is becoming a critical enabler behind increasing overall machine performance and consumer satisfaction. Operating an appliance without a properly functioning dispensing system may negatively impact the performance of the appliance.